Something that is Green
by Sleepyhead13
Summary: Lisbon gets a case that leaves her with a 5 year old boy, too adorable for his own good.   summary will make more sense in later chapters.  Please read and review! :
1. Its my gun

Hey readers! This is a fic based mostly on humor, but fluff WILL commence! Later chapters hold promise! Please read and review!

* * *

They had a new case, though the term seemed redundant since they've had so many just like it before. A Single mom found dead in her home. Leah Sanders, shot in the abdomen and bled out. She had a son, about 5 years old, whose babysitter had initially found her. The poor child had to see his mother "sleeping" on the ground, surrounded by her own blood.

"The father left her when he found out she was pregnant, and she hadn't heard from him since" said the victims best friend, Andrea. " She was really in love with him, a royal pain if you ask me, but she was torn apart when he left her."

" His name?" Cho asked. Though he never showed it, he was always in awe how people could just kill without remorse for their actions. Yes, he used to be in a gang, and had hurt many people. But never did he kill anyone, and those he did hurt were never innocent, but he always felt guilty nonetheless. He was kicked out of the Avon Park Playboys for being too "soft". That's when he joined the CBI, to makeup for all the crap he caused, and putting away people who used to be like him. People like the one he was out to find today.

" Umm, he was a Ray something...Ray Desmond i think. Lives in San Diego now." said Andrea.

" And do you know of anyone who had it out for Ms. Sanders ? An angry ex maybe, a co-worker?"

" No, Leah didn't date much, and she managed a successful restaurant. She never had any problems with her employees, none that she mentioned anyway." she paused, "Although, if you're looking for spiteful bitches, there's a whole bunch of them down at the preschool."

" The preschool?"

" Yeah, there's a lot of other single moms and most of their kids go to the preschool down the street. They get together from time to time and gossip about everything and anything they see fit. So if you're looking for dirty little secrets, you'll find them there."

" I see. Thank you, we'll keep in touch." Cho shook her hand and left to go brief Lisbon on the details.

Lisbon had just arrived with Jane after a long drive which consisted of the following conversation:

"Let's play something Lisbon."

" Can i choose?"

"Sure!" he said, very enthusiastic about the fact that she had agreed.

" Great, let's play the Silent Game."

Jane just stared at her with a very unamused expression, he had been conned.

"You wound me, you know that?"

" You lose."

" You cheated."

Lisbon gave him half a smirk, rolled her eyes and said, "Shut up Jane."

"Fine, i'm not talking to you anyway." he stated with his arms crossed, looking out the window.

"Oh, so now you're playing?"

But he said nothing. She smiled at his childish behavior, and was thankful for it. Maybe she could finally get some piece and -

" I spy with my little eye, something that is green."

Well that didn't last long, "I thought you weren't talking to me?"

" I wasn't."

" Yeah, for a whole 3 seconds."

" Meh, details."

She sighed, was it so much to ask for silence once in awhile? Then she considered who she was sitting beside and came to her conclusion. She gave in and started naming everything green she could see.

" You do realize we are driving through a FOREST right?" she said, now very aware of just how long this game could go on.

" Yea, so?"

"So everything's friggen green!"

"So you give up then?" he said, trying to edge her on.

"Yes, i give up, what was it?"

"Nope, now it's your turn." he saw her slightly disappointed pout, so he continued, "Well i can't just give the answer away, where's the fun in that? So go on, what do you spy?"

"I spy with my little eye, something black."

" Can i have a hint?" he asked.

" It's my gun."

He took the hint and shut up for the rest of the drive. He had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Short and sweet. I hoped you liked it. Will update ASAP, although reviews don't hurt either :-)


	2. 5 and a Half!

Warning, very hurt and comfort, but it turned out well. :) Hope you like it.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the victims house, Cho briefed Lisbon on the case, while Jane went to check out the body.

He examined her from top to bottom. She was about 37 to 39. Rather attractive for a dead woman he thought. She liked to keep up appearances, wore lots of makeup, worked out, ate right and so on. He guessed it was to prevent ridicule and speculation from her peers. From the look of her faint wrinkles, She had a child. From the countless toy cars and dinosaurs, it was a boy, maybe 5 or 6. Her house was kept, nothing out of order, single mom, he thought. ( Having a man in the house usually made things slightly messy, hence, single mom) She was successful, he could tell be her outfit, the gucci bag didn't hurt either. Probably in management which meant she wasn't home a lot. She needed a babysitter no doubt. She was a good mom but time was an issue.

When he thought he had everything he needed, he took a tour of the house out of pure boredom, definitely not expecting what he was going to find next. He walked into the boy's room and began to phyco-analyze every detail. The curious man that he was, opened the closet door to find two big green eyes staring back at him. He crouched down to the boy's level and said, " Hi, i'm Patrick." and held is hand out for him to shake.

He looked at Jane with a tilted head, crossed arms and a pout, all the while in deep thought weather or not to trust the mystery man. His arms dropped to his side and shook Jane's hand, and in what could possibly be the most vulnerable voice he's ever heard, said, " I'm Nathan." Jane smiled, the kid was adorable. Green eyes, blonde wavy hair and cute as a button.

" You wanna talk?"

He nodded and took Jane's hand. He walked them into the middle of the room, sat down, cross-legged and stayed silent for a while.

" You've got a really cool room." Jane started, with a very sincere tone. He meant it too, this was the kind of room little boys dreamed of. From race car beds to train sets, the kid had it all.

" Thank you, i like it too." Nathan took the compliment with pride and smiled at Jane.

He smiled back. " So, you wanna tell me what you were doing hiding in the closet?" his smile fading.

He sighed, "I wasn't hiding... i just don't want to leave."

" How come?"

" Cause if i leave, the child services people will take me away, then their gonna make me have a new mommy...i liked my old one you know?"

"I know how you feel, like no one is ever allowed to replace your mom. But Nathan, you have to understand, you can't stay alone. Their only trying to help you find someone to look after you until your old enough." Jane knew Nathan was very smart for his age, and understood that his mom was gone for good. He felt really bad for the little guy.

" I'm old enough!"

" Buddy, your 5, in 10 years, your still not going to be old enough." he said, a little amused.

" 5 and a half." he corrected, as though it made all the difference in the world.

"That old huh?"

" Uh huh. How old are you?

Jane made a face, "Really old!"

Nathan laughed. Then he paused... "Patrick?"

" Yea?"

"Your not the police, are you?"

He smiled, smart kid. " No, but i do help them out to catch bad guys."

" Are you going to catch the guy that took my mom away?"

He looked at Nathan with honest eyes. " I promise you, i will find him and make sure he never does this again."

" Good...you wanna see my dinosaurs?" he asked hopefully, in an attempt to change the subject.

" I'd love to."

They played dinosaurs and dragons for a while until Nathan stopped. He liked Patrick a lot, he wasn't pushy like the rest of the police, and that's how he knew he wasn't one. He talked to him like a real person instead of a little kid, and he looked up to that. He never had a father figure in his life and didn't want Jane to go away. He looked up at Patrick and put down his dinosaur. He stood up and Hugged him tight. This took Jane by surprise but hugged him back even tighter.

" Don't let them take me Patrick, i don't wanna go." He whispered almost inaudible. Jane was heartbroken when he felt the tears on his shoulder, and rubbed circles on his back.

" It's gonna be alright buddy, i promise."

* * *

Told you it was hurt\ comfort! But good no? Lemme know what you thought, and be brutally honest. I love reviews! TBC!


	3. I Promise

Jisbon if you squint. Many more chapters to come, so keep up! hope you enjoy :)

* * *

There was something about this kid, he was special. He didn't know how, but he was, and he found himself getting attached all too quickly. He couldn't though, child services would have to take him at some point and he would be gone, and in the end both of them would end up getting hurt. Nathan had stopped crying and was back to his cheerful self, playing dinos and dragons. Jane could tell it was a facade, and admired that a boy of his age was able to gain control of himself so quickly. He understood why Nathan was smiling so soon after his mom had passed. If he didn't laugh, he would have cried, and had done enough of that already. He felt he had to be strong, for himself and for his mom, she would want that.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of familiar footsteps and knew it as Lisbon's.

He nudged Nathan and said in a hush tone, " It's the police lady, be cool."

Nathan smiled and nodded at him, waiting to meet this_ police lady._

Lisbon walked in to find Jane and a, who could only be described as adorable, boy.

"There you are, Jane! I've been looking everywhere. And who's this?"

" I'm Nathan." he said, getting up to shake hands with her, remembering to "be cool".

Lisbon smiled, 10 minutes with Jane and he's already a charming gentlemen. She shook his hand, " Hi, i'm Teresa."

He looked straight up at her, biting his lip and asked, " I don't really have any dollies, but i have plenty of dinosaurs if you wanna play with me and Patrick."

" I'd love to sweetie but i have a whole bunch of work to do." she said, hoping his feelings wouldn't be hurt.

" That's ok." he looked back to patrick as if saying "i tried" and sat back down.

" Jane, could i talk to you for a minute?" lisbon asked, she knew he knew what was coming.

Nathan whispered, " Why is she calling you Jane?"

He laughed, " It's my last name." he said, equally as quiet. He left Nathan to his thoughts while he met Lisbon in the hall.

" Child Services called, their going to be here within the hour." she said.

He looked back into the room, and saw Nathan smiling back at him. He gestured towards the room and said, " You're going to let them take him away?"

" What do you suggest we do Jane, take him back to the CBI, then what?"

Jane felt so conflicted. He paused for a while, thinking about his options. " Look, if we could just let him tag along until the case is over, maybe he could get some closure knowing the bad guy is put away. He would feel like he made a difference , like he got some justice for his mother."

" Jane, are you insane, that's way too dangerous!"

" He won't be in any danger, we'll keep him safe, i'll keep him safe." he pleaded.

She knew this was a bad idea, but when it came to jane, that's the only kind there were, bad. It usually turned out ok in the end, but there were always messes to be cleaned. She too was conflicted. " ...Fine, but Jane, he is YOUR responsibility! I can't make that anymore clear. God forbid if something happens-"

He silenced her rant with a hug, " Thank you, Teresa." He understood how much she was risking in letting him do this and was grateful.

She was a little surprised at his sudden show of affection, but hugged him back. She knew there was gonna be hell to pay, and felt she needed a hug because of it. She pulled out and looked him straight in the eyes, " But Jane, once we close this case, he's gone, you understand?"

" Yes."

" Promise me that you do."

Jane now understood why he thought Nathan was special, why he was doing this. Nathan reminded him of himself at that age. Facing the same tragedies, the facade, the charm, the blonde wavy hair. It was him, and all he could think about was how much he needed someone to be there in his time of need, and how much it hurt not having anyone.

" I promise."

* * *

Good, bad, ugly? lemme knoww! Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!


	4. She's a Girl!

This chapter is a little less angsty. More of a "feel good" moment really. Enjoyy!

* * *

After promises were made, Lisbon went out to discuss the case with her team, where to look, who to find, what to do and everything else case related. When she was gone, Jane went back inside to find a smiling boy with a suggestive look on his face.

" What?" Jane said, now smiling too. (That toothy grin was so infectious)

He wiggled his eyebrows," You like the police lady!" he said in a sing song voice.

" Do not!" why do kids have to be so forward about everything?

" Do too! I saw you hug her!" He said, in a know-it-all tone.

Jane paused, then laid down on his stomach, and propped his head on his now crossed arms. He had a growing smile. He was gonna break soon, and they both knew it.

" Come on, admit it!" his grin was now bigger than Jane's, in anticipation of the inevitable.

Jane held out for a few more seconds but gave in. " Okay, maybe she's kinda cool."

" I knew it!" he was giggling now. Then a look of confusion crossed his features, not unnoticed be Jane.

Nathan paused, with a very serious expression and almost whispered, " But Pat...she's a GIRL!"

It took all he had not to breakdown laughing. " Jane made a face and said " I know, right?" as if he couldn't believe it himself. " But no telling, she doesn't know yet, okay?"

He looked at Jane and nodded, as if he had a complete understanding of "The Bro Code" and held out his pinky, " Pinky swear."

Jane locked his pinky with Nathan's. "Pinky swear." he agreed.

" Hey Pat?"

" Yea buddy?"

" Thank you."

He was confused, " What for?"

" I'm 5, not deaf Pat." he said light heartedly.

" So you heard huh?"

" Yeah...u didn't even close the door, silly!"

" I guess not...But i need you to understand something kiddo, once we find who did this, you're gonna have to leave." He said it slowly. It hurt just telling him, but he had made a promise.

" I know." he said, his gaze cast downward. "I guess i should be thanking Teresa, too. She does seem kinda cool."

His features lit up, " She's the coolest girl ever, trust me!" Nathan smiled, even if he had to leave in the end, it would all be worth it. Jane got up and looked at the time, " We better get going, or they'll drive back without us."

Nathan grabbed his backpack, put all his best toys inside , and at Jane's request, a few changes of clothes, and head out holding Jane's hand, while jane held his backpack.

When they got outside, Child Services where waiting for them. Jane walked up to them and explained that he wouldn't be needing their "services" and could go home. With Nathan standing right next to him, it obviously raised some questions.

" Sir, we're going to need to take that child into our care."

"Finder's Keeper's!" he yelled and the both made a run for it, laughing and out of breath. They made it to the SUV and got in. Lisbon was already inside waiting for them, and already she was regretting it.

" Hey boys, causing trouble already?"

" Hey Tess!" Nathan said, still out of breath, " define trouble?"

" He's sitting right next to you." she said.

Nathan just laughed, and before they started to drive away, he leaned over her chair and gave her hug.

"Thanks Tess"

He liked her already, even if she was a...girl.

* * *

Super short, i know. Next Chapter holds promise! (they go to the preschool, in search of suspects (gonna be humor) Please review!


	5. Plan B

This made me laugh! hope it does the same for you! Happy reading! :)

* * *

They were driving to Nathan's preschool to search for a lead, any possible suspects or tips that would point them in the right direction. He knew the way there by heart, and called out the necessary this ways and that, until they found it.

"See, he's already helping!" Jane reasoned to Lisbon. He knew she was still unsure about all this, but Nathan's hug had definitely made her soft. The kid was a natural.

She just sighed in response and got out of the SUV. They walked together into the front entrance, all the while Nathan was raving about them meeting all of his friends and teachers. They went into the front lobby and found loud, stuck up, gossiping parents, everywhere. There had to be at least 30 of them.

" This is gonna be great." Lisbon said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

" Well...good luck with that, Lisbon." and he turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm.

"Where the h-" but she was stopped mid swear when she realized that Nathan was starring right at her. " Where do you think your going, Jane?"

He mouthed, "good save" and then said, " Nathan wants to show me some stuff, i'll be back." She was not pleased to say the least. Was she really getting ditched for "some stuff" when she actually needed his help. He was the people reader, the boy wonder, and she didn't have the time or patients to interrogate 30 intimidating women on her own. Was he nuts? He leaned in close so that only she could hear him. " Lisbon, there has to be at least one person in this room that knows what happened right?"

" I guess."

"And what do all these people have in common? Kids! So, chances are, if one of these mothers know something, then their child is probably well aware of it too, considering they are constantly immersed in their parents gossip. But these women are very secretive to anyone outside there usual social circle,that's why i'm going to go talk with the kids. They're to innocent for their own good." He pulled back and looked in her eyes to make sure she understood that she wasn't being blown off.

She nodded, "Alright, i'll come find you when i'm done."

" Great, bye Lisbon!"

"Bye,Tess!" Nathan chorused.

And then there was one. She swallowed her pride and started to mingle. Because really what else could she do. Showing her badge was probably a bad idea, so she tried to blend in, converse and manipulate.(She learned from the best.) And hopefully she would come across a lead.

Nathan took Jane to his class. As they knocked on the classroom door, Nathan said, "I have 8 whole friends!"

"I'm glad, 8 and a half would be a problem, now wouldn't it?" He whispered as the door opened, earning him a giggle. He tried to muffle the sound by placing both hands over his mouth, he didn't want the teacher thinking he made fun of her. But she just smiled and welcomed them in.

" Hello, Ms. Brennan."

Hi Nathan, who's your friend?

"This is Patrick!" he stated with is famous toothy grin.

Jane shook hands with the teacher, "Patrick Jane" he re-introduced.

Your with the police, i assume?

"Yes, i'm going to have some questions for you later on, but in the meantime, do you mind if i sit in while you teach the kids?

"Not at all."

"Great." And that's what he did. He was making assumptions, analyzations and conclusions about everything and anything, But at the same time, rather enjoying himself watching Nathan in his element. He never put up his hand, but always answered the questions correctly. He had questions about everything, mostly consisting of "why" and " what if" but he was never rude. Always the gentlemen. He laughed to himself, this kid was he's reincarnation, it's almost scary how alike they are, and Jane loved it. Nathan was growing on him big time.

At recess time he had a chat with and most of the students. It was amazing how much kids absorb from their parents. He made some interesting discoveries , definitely note worthy. When he thought that his job was done he showed the kids some magic tricks, played Legos and built, what went around to be" The most awesomest castle ever!" according to Ms. Brennan's whole class. He wondered if they'd ever tear it down...probably! Kids do get bored fast.

After the dismissal bell had rung, and everyone was gone. Jane and Nathan stayed behind in the classroom, Lisbon would come for them soon enough. And with great timing there she was, standing in the door way looking confused and amused at the same time.

" Jane, what are you doing in a box? I expect him to be questioning people, finding leads, looking for suspects, but no, he's in a huge cardboard box with a paper hat and and eyepatch. Only jane.

He lifts his eyepatch momentarily and says,"For Your information, Lisbon, _this_, is a boat, and _we_ are sailing!"

" Yea Tess! Can't you see. we're Pirates!" Nathan pops his head out from behind Jane's back and she sees him wearing a matching hat and patch. She laughs, "Of course, how did i miss that?"

Jane looks at Nathan and loudly whispers," I think she's the Shark we've been bumping into, nows our chance!"

At this the both pulled out matching Nerf guns and aimed it at Lisbon.

" You wouldn't!" she warns. She holds up her finger to protest but Nathan yells "Fire!"

and its all over. They pelt her with disk after disk and it's all fun and games until Jane gets her in the forehead.

Now she has a serious expression and they drop their weapons. With both their hands up as a sign of defeat, She is slowly walking towards their "boat" and Nathan whispers, "Did we get her?"

"Nope, we only pissed her off." He didn't even notice his slip of language but neither did Nathan, they had bigger problems to worry about. The main one now only 3 feet away.

"What now?" Nathan asked, hoping for a plan B.

"RUN!"

They flew passed Lisbon and she grabbed the Nerf Guns. She started an assault of her own and got Jane in the Head,(twice) and Nathan in the butt before they both ran out the door. All she could hear was the sound of running footsteps and laughter, and when they faded she figured they had made it outside.

She laughed, " They forget, i'm their ride home. I have the keys-" she padded her pockets. _Empty. _Dammit Jane!

* * *

Hope you liked it. will Update soon, promise! see the little button down there? it can't click itself you know :-)


	6. The smooch

A car scene! Jisbon\ Nathan interaction! Maybe slightly out of character but hey it is fiction right? Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a long day. Even that was an understatement. It had been a _very_ long day.

The sun was down and the moon took it's place, giving everything a bluish glow. They were driving back to Sacramento in the SUV, well, Jane was driving anyway. Lisbon was in the passenger seat, and Nathan was in the back tired, but not quite sleeping yet. It was almost nine, and all Lisbon could think about was getting home, and spending her weekend alone in piece. A possible date with a bucket of ice cream and some bad movies might be in order, too. Wait...why did all of this sound too good to be true? It was on the tip of her tung...then she heard the cutest little snoring noise coming from the back, and then she knew, Nathan. Realization hit her rather hard, and she was afraid to ask,

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

" Where's Nathan sleeping tonight?"

The SUV slowly came to a stop. He didn't even bother pulling over, these roads were dead at this hour anyway. He never took his eyes away from the road in front of him, not even thinking about looking at Lisbon, he screwed up, how could he not remember?

His one and only thought: _shit! _Still, with eyes on the road, that they were no longer advancing on, and hands tightly clenched on the steering wheel, he began to speak,"Teresa, I-"

"Don't you Teresa me, you have nowhere for him to stay, do you?"

"Well...i was-"

"Jane?" her voice was stern, she wanted a straight answer.

"...no." He had now let go of the wheel and was facing her, but still didn't dare look into her eyes.

She sighed, "Jane, how could you not remember that having him _stay_ with you, first requires a place to actually _stay_?

Oh no, no no no no no no! She was NOT _disappointed _ in him! He could handle grumpy lisbon, angry lisbon, sad lisbon and every other lisbony emotion that ever existed...but disappointed Lisbon? He thinks he's gone mad and has just let go of every strand of hope he had, when she speaks.

" He can stay with me for the weekend."

Jane was in shock. This was in no way, shape, or form, her responsibility. She had made that crystal clear from the beginning. Yet she had just offered her home to him and Nathan without a second thought. She was always saving him from himself, and it amazed him to no end.

" Woman, I think i might love you." he said without even realizing it. He froze for half a second, but didn't even care. It was the truth. This woman was his rock that everything good in his life was built on, and he would yell it out 100 more times if he had too.

When she heard this, she wasn't taken back, wasn't surprised, not even phased by his sudden confession of love. She crossed her arms, looked at him, and in what could only be explained as a nonchalant tone, she said 2 words,

"You better."

He smiled so bright, you'd think it was was his Lisbon alright. When she had become _his_ Lisbon, he'd never know, but he liked it.

Now all he needed to do was get her to be happy again. He screwed everything else up, so the least he could do was fix her mood. But she _was_ the dreaded D-word at the moment, so he was going to have to pull out all the stops.

" I could kiss you right now, you know that right?" he said with a big smile.

" I could _shoot_ you right now, you now THAT right?" she warned.

" You could, but you won't." sang in a hush tone, getting dangerously close to lisbon.

" Wanna bet?" Ok, now she thinks he being serious, Crap!

He's even closer than before.

"Jane, what are you- hey- no no- come on!" She rambles half words until she looses the battle and Jane's lips meet her cheek in a squishy, wet, smooch and by the end she is laughing, and squealing,"nooooooo!" He finally lets go of her but stays close to her face, _Did it work? ._But from the huge smile and recent giggling, he'd say so. Oh yea, he was totally forgiven!

She scrunches her nose, "ewwww.".

Was it just him or did hear two voices this time? Nathan was now awake, half because of the loud squealing, and half because the car hadn't moved an inch in the last ten minutes. They looked back at the pouting boy, and couldn't help but smile. He looked so darn cute when he was upset.

" Hey sleepyhead. Did we wake you?" Jane ask, trying to act as sympathetic as possible.

" Pat, i don't care that you woke me, but next time get a room wouldja?" He said scratching his head and yawning.

His smile broadened " Sure thing, kiddo."

" Hey Pat, why did we stop anyways?"

Lisbon budded in, " He thought he forgot something."

Nathan seemed to seriously consider this," So, instead of going back to get it, you stay still for TEN minutes and then start smooching too?" He had both his hands on his head," Grown ups make no sense sometimes."

They both laughed even though he was dead serious, the kid had a point, she'd give him that. The spot Jane had kissed her cheek on was still wet, so she started rubbing it off.

"Tess!" Nathan said, as if she had just committed a crime.

"What, what is it?" she thought something was wrong.

" You can't rub it off!" he rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yea Lisbon, No rubbing!" Jane joined in.

" Wha- why not?" great, now she had 2 Jane's to deal with.

"Cause you just can't, kisses are special!"

"See Lisbon, Special!" Jane was enjoying this all too much.

"Wait, I thought you said kisses are gross and we should get a room next time?" She reminded him. She too was enjoying this little discussion.

"They are, and you should, but their still special, ya know." what don't these people understand?

"Okay, Okay, no rubbing! I swear."

" Good...now can we go home?" He yawned again and rubbed his eyes. The kid was a champ, it was way passed his bedtime, and they were surprised he lasted this long.

"That's a really good idea, actually." added Jane.

"You sound surprised Pat ." Nathan chuckled.

Lisbon smiled to herself, Jane vs Jane Jr., she never thought she'd see the day.

Before Jane could respond, he heard Nathan snoring again, out like a light.

* * *

Did you like it? Please review!and also u can always check out my other fanfics, while your waiting for an update ,if you like this you'll love them too. :-)


	7. What a Day

I like this Chapter, short, but some things come to light. Hope u love it!

* * *

They still had a good 20 minute ride before they would be seeing Sacramento again. So They talked. About the case, about Nathan, about whatever came to mind really. And for once it was nice, there was no bickering (well, hardly any, considering what their accustomed to) and they just had a real conversation.

"So, did you find anything interesting on the case? She asked.

"Yea, he's sitting in the back seat."

"You know what i meant, a lead, anything?"

"Ah, yes actually. Joyce-Kim's mom got into an argument with our victim Leah Sanders a few weeks back. Some threats were made but nothing actually happened. Now, Jared's Dad, head of the parent council had found out that this little spat took place on school grounds, and naturally,he got very upset. He had appearances too keep up."

"Do you know what the argument was about?"

"There's the rip, it's all a vicious circle. Joyce-Kim's mom was secretly dating Jared's Dad. When he heard about the argument, he also found out why Leah was so angry with her in the first place." he left it hanging for her to finish.

"Your saying that Joyce-Kim's mom was having an affair with Leah's ex...Nathan's Father? it was like a scene out of a movie.

"Very good. So when Jared's dad heard the he was being cheated on,that this very delicious piece of gossip was being spread on the "playground", he went ballistic."

"So he shot Leah Sanders to keep her quiet about him being cheated on."

"Exactly."

" But wouldn't it make more sense to kill Joyce's mom, She was the one that was cheating."

"It would, but these people Lisbon, they only care about appearances, not about whats actually going on behind the curtains. He could have cared less that he was being cheated on, they weren't in love and used each other for sex. But when other people find out, that's when it goes downhill, reputation, name, popularity, the whole bit.

"And you got all this from a few Preschool children?"

"Well...not in so many words, but the pieces were there, i just fit them together."

"Impressive." she said only half sincere.

"Would you expect any less, my dear?

she smiled "Modest too."

By the time their conversation was over, it was 9:30 and they were pulling into the parking lot of Lisbon's building. Jane got out and quickly ran around to open Lisbon's door. She didn't know what it was with Jane and doors, but she couldn't remember the last time she opened one for herself when he was around. Not that she was complaining. He closed the door after she got out and opened the back one to find Nathan snoring. This kid was dead to the world when he was asleep. Jane undid his seatbelt and scooped him up, while Lisbon grabbed his bag. His head was resting on Jane's shoulder, and his arms, as if on instinct, immediately wrapped around Jane's neck.

They made their way up to Lisbon's apartment. When they got in, Jane went to put Nathan in the guest room. He tucked him in, and kissed him on the felt a little warm, but dismissed it. He was probably being paranoid. When he left, he kept the door slightly open, just in case. He met Lisbon in the living room and collapsed on the couch beside her. She already had water boiling for his tea, and the coffee maker on in the kitchen. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, taking in the events of the day. They were sitting close to each other. Their legs where almost touching, but neither of them seemed to notice. And if they did, they didn't care. Cause lets face it, the professional ship has sailed on this one. They were taking care of a kid together for crying out loud!

The kettle started making that whistling noise and pulled them from their thoughts. They both got up.

" I got it." he said.

" Thanks." she said. She didn't know why, but she could never stay mad at could _get_ mad at him, that was a well known fact. But in the end, she could never win against that smile. He just smirked in reply as if he knew what she was thinking, and disappeared into the kitchen.

She sat back and sighed. If someone had told her that one day she would have a kid in her guest room and Jane in her kitchen, she would've laughed in their face. As if! Yet here she is in that exact situation, and she can't help that little happy pang in her chest she gets when they're all together.

" Tess?" Nathan is awake, and he's holding his stomach. Not good.

" Hey sleepy, what's the matter?" he has a bed head, and his wavy locks are everywhere. He looks as adorable as ever, but she can tell he's feeling under the weather.

"I don't feel so good."

* * *

Yup! Nathan's sick! every parent has to deal with it at some point right? Great set up for some Jisbon too ;) Please revieww!


	8. Playing Doctor

Hey People! Sorry I took so long to update, i've had writer's block lol. Well, here's Chapter 8, more on the fluffy\ comfort side. :) Hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

Just five words. Those inevitable five words that every mother, or in her case, mother figure, dreaded hearing. She remembers those exact words when her brothers used to get sick, and was thankful she didn't hear them too often. They usually got a stomach bug or a fever, and Tommy was a regular for the flu, so she had plenty of experience playing doctor. Luckily, they never caught anything too serious, nothing that required a real doctor anyway. She hoped to God that Nathan wouldn't be any different. But who was she kidding, Nathan was the most unusual, or as Jane would put it, _unique,_ child she's ever met, and if he was sick, it was probably the worst kind. And as if on cue, to prove her suspicions, he let out his lunch in a retched heave,(she opened one eye)...all over her rug. Tears started to run down his cheeks as he coughed up the rest and Lisbon was at his side immediately. He looked up at her with a heartbreaking expression and started to sniffle. She could tell he was trying his best not to cry, and he stood there as if uncertain of what to do next. She kneeled down beside him and stretched out her arms,

" It's ok sweetie." she said. He rushed into her embrace and closed his eyes as more tears stared to fall. She rubbed soothing circles on his back as he let it all out. It hurts when you throw up. It takes a lot out of you. (She's had plenty of hangovers to know that!) And when your only five, it hurts that much more. When the sniffling stopped and his breathing was back to normal, she looked him in the eye to make sure he was ok.

She wiped his tears away.

"You know, you did me a favor, I never liked this rug anyway." she said, in an appreciative tone. He smiled

"Come on, lets go get you cleaned up." and he nodded. He took her hand as she lead him to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet seat. His shirt was dirty, but considering the condition of his socks...let's just say it's a good thing he brought a change of clothes. She soaked a cloth and wiped his mouth and chin clean and came to one conclusion: He needed a bath.

"Nathan, you need a bath." He crossed his arms, obviously not liking this proposal.

" Why?" he said with a disappointed tone.

" Because, you smell super funky, and i don't think a change of clothes will fix that." she reasoned.

"...maybe it's you." he said, in hopes of avoiding the tub.

She raised one eyebrow, " Did you have bacon for lunch?"

" Yea."

" Then it's you." He sighed, he really did hate having to take baths, but he _did_ smell pretty bad. If he was going to do this, he needed toys, and bubbles.

Jane walked into the living room, balancing his tea and Lisbon's coffee in either hand. He had a smile on his face until he looked up to see that she was gone, and a rancid smell had taken her place. He set the two cups down as he found the smelly culprit. Someone was sick, and based on the slight fever he felt earlier, it was Nathan. Jane made his way to the bathroom and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in Jane."

He opened the door to see an old school thermometer in Nathan's mouth and Lisbon with her hand on his forehead. He took a few steps inside until he was next to Nathan and crouched down so he was at eye level with him.

"How you doing kiddo? he asked, but looked up at Lisbon for the answer.

" He has a high fever and just threw up, i was thinking stomach flu?" she suggested, praying that it was nothing more.

" Let's hope so." he said, as he rubbed Nathan's arm to comfort him. Lisbon took the thermometer from his mouth and as she did she noticed something. That look in his eye, it was familiar...uh oh, not again. She quickly picked Nathan up from the toilet seat and lifted the lid. And just as she expected, he started heaving once more. Lisbon held back his hair as Jane rubbed circles on his back.

"It's ok buddy, get it all out." Jane said. He hated seeing Nathan this way, he just lost his mom for crying out loud, why this? Why now? When Nathan had gotten it all out, he fell onto Jane's lap, out of breath and sniffling once again. He didn't cry this time, but Lisbon could tell he was exhausted.

" At least you got it in the bowl this time." Jane said, lightening the mood. Nathan smiled. They always knew what to say to make him feel better.

"Speaking of which, I have some lunch to clean up before it starts to smell worse than you do." She stated.

Jane sniffed, " Pee yew! she's right kiddo, you're smelling something fierce." he said pinching his nose.

" It's not my fault, Pat! Why can't you just spray me with Febreeze or something?" he pleaded.

Jane laughed, although Nathan didn't see the humor. He was hilarious and he didn't know why. Jane just shook his head and stood up.

"Come on, lets get you some bath toys and a change of clothes." He sighed but his face lit up halfway out the door, thinking of what dinosaurs he should pick. Lisbon started the bath and put a towel out for him, then left to go clean the aforementioned disaster.

By the time the boys had returned to the bathroom, which was about 5 minutes later, (picking the right dinosaur was key to every good bubble bath) the tub was full. (Most of it being bubbles) Jane turned around as Nathan undressed and waited for the "okay".

He heard the little splash as he climbed in and settled himself amongst the sea of fluffy white suds.

"M'kay"

Jane turned around to find Nathan with a beard and a pointy hat, creatively made from the bubbles. He looked like a garden nome. Jane chuckled as he kneeled by the tub side. He paused for a moment then stood back up again. It probably wasn't the best idea to keep his vest on, it was bound to get wet. So he took it off and rolled up the sleeves of his white button down shirt, and _then _sat back down. Nathan played with his toys as Jane washed his hair, being extra careful not to get any in his eyes, after being given specific notification that "It stung really bad". Before he rinsed out the shampoo, he played with his hair, styling it into funny hairdos. The mohawk being Nathan's favorite. They laughed and fought Dinos for over half an hour.

After throwing out the rug, (there was really no use in trying to save it) Lisbon drank her cold coffee and went to go check on the boys. They had been in there for a while now. She knocked and heard no reply, only muffled laughter. She poked her head in and saw why they were laughing. Jane had a cloud on his head and a mile long mustache, while Nathan had two horns and a beard. They both looked at her with identical smiles and she just shook her head.

" I made some hot chocolate, so hurry up before it gets cold." She was glad that Nathan wasn't in pain for the time being. She knew the bath would help for a little while but not for long, and she figured the hot chocolate would have the same effect. She knew if they could make it thought the night, he would feel better in the morning.

Lisbon had a feeling it would be a long night.

* * *

So? What did you Think? Lemme know, please review! Also, any and all suggestions are totally welcome, i could use some ideas :)


	9. Fever

Yay! Updated :D! Not a whole lot of dialogue, mostly thoughts and revelations. Is it just me or does it seem like this story is never gonna end? Lol, well hopefully thats a good thing :) Enjoy!

* * *

It was, well...it was just plain adorable. There they were, all three of them, curled up on the couch under a warm fleece blanket. Three empty mugs lay on the coffee table in front of them, formerly filled with hot chocolate and marshmallows. Nathan had insisted they use the big marshmallows instead of the mini ones. So they did, and it tasted wonderful. He was sitting in Lisbon's lap wearing his frog pajamas, while they all watched "The Looney Tunes." His favorite. Lisbon had one hand in Nathan's curls and the other on his stomach. His fever had come back, much higher than before, and she was starting to get worried. Jane was laying by her side and had his head on her shoulder. He of course noticed that she was worried, judging by the way she bit her bottom lip every now and then, and he couldn't help but feel worried too. So he slipped his arm around her waist and intertwined his fingers with hers atop Nathan's stomach. She didn't react like he thought she would, instead she relaxed into his embrace. It was a beautiful sight, which was rare, considering the people involved.

Soon, Nathan was snoring and curled into Jane's chest. They didn't want to risk waking him up, so they didn't bother trying to put him to bed. They just stayed there, comfortable, warm, and together. Any sleep was good sleep for Nathan at this point, so hopefully he wouldn't wake up again. Jane kept his hand in Lisbon's and tucked Nathan under his chin. Was it too soon to say that he loved this kid whole-heartedly? Well, soon or not, it was the truth, and he could tell that Lisbon was starting to feel the same. He doesn't know when, or how, but at some point, Nathan had sneaked passed all of his defenses. His mind drifted to the promise he had made to Lisbon when this all started. He doesn't know if he can stay true to his word. In fact, he is certain he won't be able to. He looked down at the boy in his arms, and then the woman at his side. He was holding on to the two people in his life he loved most, and he was never letting go. He placed a light kiss on Nathan's head and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Lisbon awoke with a start. Which means somewhere along the way she had actually fallen asleep. The first thing she noticed was that she had shifted ever so slightly in her sleepy state. Ok, so she shifted a lot. She was practically on top of Jane, with her head on his chest, and their legs were in a jumbled mess. He was holding on to her waist and she to his. In her defense, it was a small couch. The second thing she noticed was that they were still holding hands, not that she minded. The third thing was the little boy that their hands were resting on, the reason she had woken up. He was shivering in his sleep and his legs and arms were completely restless and flailing everywhere. He had broken into a cold sweat and was having a bad dream. Jane woke up seconds later and took Nathan in his arms. He held him tightly and rubbed his back until he calmed down. They were both sitting up now, making sure he was alright. Slowly his eyes fluttered open. As soon as he saw lisbon he jumped into her arms and hugged her as tight as he could. He shut his eyes, it was only a dream.

"I know sweetie, shh. It's ok, it was just a bad dream." she soothed.

"But you and Pat were gone and-"

"We're not going anywhere honey, don't worry." He nodded. Jane was completely mesmerized. How Lisbon slipped into the role of mom so well was beyond him. But she was amazing at it. He couldn't help but think that she would make a great mom one day. Oh hell, she _was _a great mom. First her three brothers and now Nathan, she was a natural, and he loved that about her.

"Tess, my tummy really hurts." he groaned. She held him tighter. "I know sweetie. Jane, do you mind getting the hot water bottle, it's just under the sink."

" Of course, i'll be right back. Hang in there kiddo, your gonna be fine." he comforted as he gave him one last kiss on the head.

He came back with the hot water bottle, some Tylenol, and an extra blanket. Nathan was covering his ears and had his eyes shut tight.

"Hey, what's wrong buddy?" He was really starting to get concerned.

" They're so loud Pat, tell them to stop!" he pleaded.

" He's starting to hallucinate Jane, the fever is really getting to him." Lisbon was starting to get frantic, she didn't know what to do. "Maybe we should call someone."

Jane considered this but quickly shoved the idea aside. His daughter used to get fevers all the time, and hallucinations usually followed. As long as Nathan's fever didn't escalate, they should be ok. He'll just have to sweat it out.

"It's ok Lisbon, he'll be fine. But we should probably move him to the guest room so he'll be able to rest a little better, if at all." Lisbon nodded her reply. Leave it to Jane to get everything under control.

He picked Nathan up and brought him to the guest room. Lisbon followed with the extra blankets and medicine. When they got in, he sat him up on the bed and gave him a spoonful of Tylenol, ( Against Nathan's persistent protests of course) and tucked him in as snug as possible. When Nathan had settled in, Jane placed the water bottle on his tummy and he immediately relaxed. He was still shivering, no amount of blankets would help that, but at least he wasn't in pain. They climbed in on either side of him and snuggled to keep him warm.

"Thank you." Nathan murmured, on the verge of sleep.

"For what sweetie?"

"For making the voices go away."

* * *

Finally, Nathan's better! See what happens the morning after in my next chap. Keep up the reviews, their my High! :)


	10. Feeling Better

I'm back! Sorry for the delay, but i made up for it cause its a longer chapter! I wrote this one gradually, wasn't really sure wich way to go with it, but i think it turned out ok. Equal parts Nathan and Jisbon! Finally some romance :D Enjoy!

* * *

Jane felt a weight press down on his abdomen.

"Paat!...Patrick!" Nathan whispered. _Nothing._

"Hey, wake up!" he said a little louder, and when he saw no reaction, he gave him a little shake..._Still nothing._

Jane was only half awake, and had heard this, but dismissed it in his sleepy state. "Probably just a dream." he thought. He can't remember the last time he slept so well, so peacefully. There were no nightmares, or smiley faces or taunting serial killers. But there _was_ a certain brown-haired, green-eyed beauty, who shall remain nameless, that_did_ invade his dreams. It wasn't anything... sex related...for the most part. It was more of just an overall feeling of happiness. It was... amazing. And he didn't want it to end.

Nathan just sat there, staring at Jane in awe. How could he still be sleeping? Not even so much as a peep. He frowned. He needed a new approach. So, he hopped off of Jane's stomach, onto the floor and took his right arm that had been limply hanging off of the bedside. And with everything he had, he wrapped his little hands around Jane's wrist and pulled. And pulled, and pulled some more. "Geez, he must weigh a thousand pounds!" Nathan thought, after what felt like the umpteenth try.

Jane had been awake since Nathan had begun his new tactic, but he didn't have the heart to tell him so. And if he "woke up" now, all of his effort would have been for nothing...plus, it was really funny to see how determined he was just to get him out bed.

Nathan was getting discouraged, Jane hadn't budged an inch this whole time! But that only made him try harder. He spun around and draped Jane's arm over his little shoulder and tried again.

It was the cutest thing he's ever seen. This little boy, still in his froggy pajamas, trying to pull a man, five times his size, out of bed. Just adorable. He figures he's had his fun and it was time to finally "wake up." So as Nathan gave his last tug, Jane scooped him up with the one arm and brought him over to meet the other so that he was trapped in a bear hug. Nathan giggled as he was being picked up, and Jane thought it was the best sound in the world.

"Someone's feeling better" And from the smile he got as a reply, you would have never guessed how sick he had been the night before.

"I am, but my tummy still kinda hurts." he said. Then, he raised his shirt up to his bellybutton in search of the problem. This made Jane smile. "Did you find anything?"

Nathan looked up at him, wearing a pout. "No." he said, as if all the answers should have been there.

"Here, let me take a look." he offered. Then, with upmost interest, he pretended to examine his tummy and threw in a few nods for good measure.

"Ah ha!" he chimed, with a pointed finger.

"What, what is it?" Nathan asked, afraid that it might be something bad.

"Oh, it's nothing serious, but we should take care of it right away." he said, much to Nathan's relief.

"So what's wrong?"

Jane smiled, "You're very hungry."

His pout came back. "How can you tell?" he was genuinely confused. You can't "see" hungry...can you?

Before Jane could respond, a low growl filled the silence, and It was coming from Nathan's stomach.

"Oh."

They both started to laugh. Of course Jane hadn't actually _seen _his hunger, But judging from the fact that he skipped dinner, and brought up his lunch the night before, being hungry only made sense.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

Then a third voice spoke out."French Toast." she mumbled, and snuggled deeper into her pillow. Lisbon had woken up to the sound of quiet giggling and conversation, a sound she could defiantly get used to. Too tired to speak up, due to her very late night, she settled for simply listening. But when the topic of food was brought up, she just had to voice her opinion.

Jane didn't forget that she was there, how could he? But it was only then that he realized how close they actually were. He turned his head and let out a light chuckle.

There she was, eyes closed, hair in a mess, holding her pillow tightly hostage.

She slowly opened her eyes as a pair of big green ones came into focus. Nathan had climbed over Jane and was now laying between him and Lisbon.

" Hey Tess!"

"Hi honey, how you feeling?" she asked as she brought a hand up to rest on his cheek.

"Good, but i think i'm hungry." he said, his tummy ache not forgotten.

"Oh, me too. So, french toast?" she suggested again.

"I love french toast!" he exclaimed. Then he turned around to ensure Jane's approval. And sure enough, he was already smiling.

"French toast it is!" and as he started to get up to make his way into the kitchen, he was interrupted.

"Hang on, I just gotta use the washroom first." Nathan announced, now very aware of his full bladder. Then he crawled over Jane once again, hopped off the bed, and ran out the door.

"Do you remember where it -" but she was cut off but the sound of the bathroom door shutting closed. Of course he remembered, after what he went through last night, the location of the bathroom was not something he would be forgetting anytime soon.

And then there were two.

Jane stared back at Lisbon with what could only be described as adoration. She looked so cute in her sleepy state, but more than that, she looked...hot. He broke the comfortable silence.

"Hi."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hi."

"How did you sleep?"

"Good, but i'm still really tired." She said rubbing her eyes.

"I can help with that." He said, getting slightly closer.

"Really?" she said, eyebrow raised.

"Mmhm" was the last thing he mumbled before he closed the small gap between them. He kissed her slowly but passionately, and it took only a moment for her to respond. His hand tangled in her hair, as hers wrapped around his neck. He traced his tung over her bottom lip and she granted him access to deepen the kiss. And when they broke apart, they stayed close.

"What are you doing?" She whispered. She shook her head, that did not just happen.

"Waking you up." he whispered back, as if it were completely obvious. "What did you think i meant when i said i could help?"

"I _thought _you meant you were going to make me a coffee! But hey, this works too." She said sarcastically. Although, she wasn't lying, that _did _wake her up.

Jane laughed, "Potato, Potawto." he said. As if a mini make out session and coffee were one in the same.

Lisbon shook her head, why was he so nonchalant about this?

"Ok look. For your sake, i'm going to pretend this never happened." she stated, with the slightest hint of a smile betraying her proposition.

Jane raised both eyebrows as if taunting "oh yea?" and before she could protest, captured her lips once again. This time she responded without hesitation. She hated herself for being so weak to his charm, but all thought was totally wiped away when he depend the kiss.

He was on top of her now. Damn she was good at this. Did she have any idea what she did to him? When her hands moved to his hair, his lips moved to her neck as he found her sweet spot and returned the favor. He bit her lightly and she, much to his approval, let out a soft moan. Teasing her jawline, dropping barley-there kisses, he slowly made his was back up to her lips.

Damn he was good at this. He was driving her crazy. Great, he had completely ruined all other men for her in the span of 4 seconds. She felt his hand at the hem of her shirt when they heard the toilet flush. Crap.

They reluctantly broke apart once more. Staring into each other's eyes. And again, Jane interrupted the silence. Although this time she was grateful for it.

"So...did _that_ happen?"

She seemed to think about it for half a second. "Nope."

He smiled at her. He wouldn't have it any other way. And despite her answer, she smiled too. They turned their attention to the door as Nathan walked in. He just stood there staring at them as he bounced on the balls of his toes. His mother had always taught him to be patient but he couldn't take it any longer.

"Well?" he asked. They glanced at each other and back at him. Had they completely forgotten the plan? he sighed.

"Are we gonna make French Toast or not?" his hands flew up awaiting a reply.

Jane let out a small sigh of relief, as a small smirk graced his lips. Ok, so Nathan hadn't suspected anything.

"Yes, definitely!" he responded, now also feeling very hungry.

"Good, cause my stomach was making some pretty weird noises back there, and if i don't eat soon, i think it might explode." he state with a serious tone.

Lisbon laughed as they both climbed out of bed. Jane picked Nathan up and maneuvered him over his shoulders piggyback style, much to his delight and continued out of the room.

"Hey Tess, it's a good thing you don't sleep like Pat does or we'd never get you up!"

Jane saw Lisbon's cheeks tinge a light pink. "Nah, I found a way." he said, in his familiar cheeky tone.

"What did ya do?"

"I ki-" But lisbon cut him off with a slap upside the head.

How someone could put so much strength into one hand was beyond him, but she did it, and damn did it hurt. He considered himself lucky and kept his mouth shut.

"Ah...Nothing."

Nathan just shrugged. Sometimes Grownups were so weird.

* * *

This was my favorite chapter to write so far. It took long but it was worth it. In the next chapter, Lisbon gets a call that's sure to make the rest of the day...interesting. lol u'll see. I hoped you liked it, Please revieww! :)


	11. Voice Mail

Hey guys! This chapter is gonna be a 2 parter, and it's complete Jisbon :) I know the main character is Nathan, but after the way the last chap ended, i figure it needed some follow up! So here it is, ENJOY!

* * *

Nathan looked up from his empty plate and sighed with contentment. He had just polished off 3 pieces of French Toast, curtesy of Jane, and he was stuffed. He wiped his mouth and reached for is chocolate milk when he caught the eyes of the two smiling adults in front of him. He looked up at them with a questioning expression, what was so funny?

"You missed a spot." Jane said, gesturing to his own cheek so Nathan would know where. Despite his best efforts to not make a mess, the inevitable happened, and he got syrup all over his chin and left cheek. Sometimes he forgot Nathan was only five, he was just so smart for his age, so understanding. But it was moments like this that reminded him he was just a kid. He watched as Nathan rose both hands up to the wrong side and rubbed with vigor.

"Did i get it?"

Lisbon laughed and shook her head. "Other side." So he tried again on the left, only to make the spot bigger.

It was Jane's turn to laugh, he was enjoying this all too much. So he grabbed a wet cloth, and reached over to finally wipe Nathan's face clean. He scrunched his nose when he felt the cold cloth on his cheek and wanted to duck away, but he stuck it out until it was over.

Lisbon watched this in amusement, but the smile on her face stemmed from a different reason. She couldn't stop thinking about how just an hour ago, Jane had her pressed down on the bed in a passionate lip lock. Yes, she had kissed him back, but she was in no hurry to find out why. _That, _would be dangerous thinking. Right now, she was focused on his motives, not hers. What the did it mean? Did he regret it? Cause if he did, he sure as hell had a weird way of showing it. He hadn't stopped smiling since. Then again, neither had she. Damn! See, THIS is what they should be writing books about, not stupid ass teenage vampires and wizard babies with famous scars! What were they good for at times like these? She mentally sighed. What she wouldn't give to be able to read minds right about now. She _could_ always ask him what his intentions were...or she could jump off a very high bridge. Either way, it would only end badly. She had to get to the bottom of this before it drove her crazy. But later. For now, less thinking, more French Toast.

She was just about to take her last bite, when _it_ happened. Her cell phone went off, and judging from the pre-assigned horrible ringtone, it was Hightower. She put down her fork and brought her head to her hands. Jane looked at the vibrating buzz kill and wore a pout.

"Is that Hightower?" he asked, for once in his life hoping he was wrong.

"Mhmm" she mumbled, keeping her head down.

"Really? She can't wait till Monday...let it go to voice mail."

She looked up at him incredulously. "Let it go to voice mail," she mocked. "I can't just _not_ answer, that's...unprofessional."

"Oh? You don't seem to have a problem doing so when _I_ call." he shot back.

"You're not professional." she deadpanned. " And that was _one_ time."

"You wound me Lisbon. I could have been dyeing or kidnapped, or worse, low on tea!"

"One can only hope."

Nathan just sat there watching their exchange of bantering with amusement. They _did _know the phone was still ringing right?

"That... was just plain mean." And with this, he dipped his finger in the leftover syrup on his plate and trailed sticky random patterns all over her face. Dotting the last of it on the tip of her nose, he stood back to admire his masterpiece. Her jaw was dropped and her eyes were closed, completely still from the shock of what he had just done. Nathan couldn't help but giggle. She looked hilarious, and he looked regretful, because he knew he was in trouble. She opened her eyes to see him beaming his hundred watt smile. Slowly, she reached for the bottle of chocolate syrup on the counter, and opened the cap, all the while her glare firmly in place. _She wouldn't!_

Jane slowly raised his hands in protest. "I'm sorry Lisbon, but i draw the line when one insults my tea." he justified, million dollar smile never fading.

"You wanna line? I'll draw you a line!" And with this, she squeezed as hard as she could and unleashed half of the bottle in his direction. _She would! _

He held out his hands in an effort to shield himself, and of course, it did absolutely nothing. When she felt the bottle in her hands become light, she stopped but kept it aimed at the consultant anyway. She watched his eyes peek open so as to see his current state, and when he did, they grew wide. The look on his face was priceless, and when she looked at Nathan, so was his, and they both broke down in laughter.

His face was covered in chocolate sauce, along with his white button down shirt. Well... it used to be white. Now it looked more like one of those horrible paintings artists try to pass off as "abstract".

He looked up and finally spoke. "...My shirt!"

"Oh...i'm sorry, was it your favorite?" she asked, with mock sympathy.

"Yes!" they were _all_ his favorite.

"Good."

His eyes narrowed, but he nodded his head in agreement. So this is how it's gonna be? Well _two_ can play at that game.

"Hmm...You know what else is good?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Whip Cream." And before she had a chance to process his words, she was being attacked by a can of Cool Whip. He had clearly shown no mercy, because by the time he was done, she looked like a giant Q-tip.

He was _so_ dead!

Lisbon ran up to him and reached for the can, but he pulled back just before she could take it. _Damn._ She tried again but this time he held it high above his head. She crossed her arms and looked up at him with an unamused expression.

"Really? Your playing the short card?"

"Yup." he smiled, can still high in the air, wiggling it to taunt her.

"M'kay."

And as if she had completely forgotten about the situation entirely, she took a step closer so that their toes were almost touching. Her hand came to lay on his chest, and she looked up at his lips. Jane was skeptical. What was her angle? Then suddenly, her hand traveled lower, and started to draw random patterns on his abs. She was just centimeters away from his lips now, and all thought was lost when he felt her warm breath nip at his neck. And just when he was about to close the space between them, he felt the striking cold of half a dozen ice cubes being poured down his pants.

His breath hitched in his throat, and his whole body froze, dropping the can in the process. The majority of the cubes had fallen straight through onto the ground, but never has he experience something so cold in his life! He was bent over with his hands on his knees, looking down when he realized something. The can! He lifted his head up to see Lisbon pointing it straight at him. She had played him...for Cool Whip. He shook his head and smiled.

"I'm sorry, but i draw the line when one mocks my height." she chuckled, remembering his exact words. "So...do you give?"

He raised his hands in surrender and nodded and with a warning look she put the can down on the counter. They both released a breath they didn't know they were holding and looked around. The war was over, and now there was hell to pay. Not only were _they_ a complete mess, but so was the kitchen. Great.

Lisbon turned her attention away from the pigsty that was her kitchen and back to Jane. They both gave each other the same look.

"I still won."

She glared at him. "Excuse me, but i do remember you surrendering just now."

"So?"

"So how the hell did you win?"

He leaned in as if to tell her a secret and said, "Listen...you hear that?"

"...NO."

"Exactly, it went to voice mail."

* * *

Sorry it took so long for the update, dont hate me for it :) Part 2 will have more jisbon and Nathan. Plus you find out what hightower called about in the first place. I really hoped u all liked it, and could use some ideas for the next chap. Tell me what you thought, you know i love those reviews!


	12. Setting an Example

Heyy! Still remember me? :) Well i really hope you like this chapter, it took long enough lol.

* * *

Nathan was in stitches from the moment Lisbon had insulted Jane and his tea. And when Jane's reaction was to smother her face in syrup, he laughed even harder. He was watching two adults in the middle of a _food fight_, which as far as Nathan knew, was of rare nature, _normally. _But this was Pat and Tess, to whom the rules of normality didn't exactly apply. And the fact that they were suppose to be setting an example, only made it more entertaining.

When Jane had finally surrendered, Nathan got a good look at his two favorite "role models", and couldn't help the huge smile that automatically took over his features. Jane was completely covered in chocolate. The fact that he had decided to leave a few buttons undone on his shirt the night before, didn't help his cause and only resulted in his chest being covered as well. (Which evidently didn't go unnoticed by lisbon, judging from her not-so-discreet ogling of the candy coated man) And to top it off, he was now standing in a puddle. The ice cubes that had been oh so gracefully shoved down his pants were now melting at his feet, making him look like a melting chocolate sunday. Lisbon on the other hand, resembled a lot of things, much to Nathan's amusement. She could pass for anything from a giant Q-tip, to a lopsided snowman...woman. She was, from head to toe, completely coated in whip cream. Seriously, where was a camera when you needed one? (Not that any of them would be forgetting this moment anytime soon, but still.) He didn't think it could get anymore hilarious. But then, it did.

"_It went to voice mail." _

He thought they'd never notice! But it was worth the wait when he saw the look on Lisbon's face when she finally did. It was a mix of realization, anger and shock. Realization because now she knew that the whole food fight was just a distraction from the phone. Anger because she should have known better. And shock because she couldn't believe he'd actually start a mini war in her kitchen just to get his way. But then she smiled; _of course he would. He's Jane. _So, she had won the battle, but lost the war. There was always next time.

Soon, they were both smiling like idiots...until they saw the mess that needed to be cleaned up. He remembers what his mom used to say: "_When a boy annoys a girl, that means he likes her."_ Nathan smiled at the memory, because if that was true, then Pat must be madly in love.

Jane and Lisbon were now standing in the middle of the kitchen...if it could still be called one, looking regretfully at their surroundings. They had to clean up sooner or later, but where to start was a whole other issue. Then they saw the pointed look Nathan was giving them and suddenly felt like kids caught with their hands in the preverbal cookie jar.

_Crap. So much for setting an example. _Was it totally horrible to admit she _completely _forgot Nathan was sitting there?

How was _she_ suppose to know that when Jane looked at her with those stupid-ass eyes, everything else would just disappear?_ Well if he thinks i'm cleaning this mess up alone, he is seriously ill._

Despite her straight face (which was covered in syrup and whip creme by the way), Jane knew Lisbon was beating herself up about this on the inside. So what? She had a little fun. Nathan certainly didn't seem to mind. Actually, he hasn't seen Nathan laugh that hard in... ever. Neither has he, come to think of it. That was the most fun he's had since that special case they closed at the Biosystems Facility in Los Corrados. What a day that was. Making everyone think they were going to die, having a heart to heart with Lisbon, solving the case...getting punched in the nose. Yup... good times. He almost never got to see this side of her, and now that he has, he's addicted. It's a beautiful thing, and now she feels bad for it. Well, that was Lisbon for you.

He smiled at her, implying it wasn't a crime to let loose once in a while. And she smiled back, but only after she shot him a death glare. Which of course only made him smile even brighter.

Then he looked to Nathan, who was still patiently waiting for some sort of an explanation.

"...She started it."

Lisbon turned to him with raised brows, _Seriously? _

" Um, where you _there_ when you smothered my face in syrup, or am i crazy?" She looked at Nathan to back her up.

He smiled. "She's right, you totally started it, Pat."

"Nu uh! She made fun of my tea!"

He watched as Nathan took this into consideration and looked back at Lisbon.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you're such an old lady sometimes."

He was _not _amused. Although he couldn't say the same for Nathan. His muffled laughter wasn't fooling anybody. What was it about a man and his tea that people couldn't seem to accept? Having no retort, he stuck out his tung.

"What are you, two? Don't stick you're tung out at me." She shook her head.

"Oh, i'm sorry, does it bother you?"

"Yes."

And of course, he did it again. Only this time it earned him a punch in the arm. A _hard _punch in the arm. Nathan sighed, _here we go again._

"Hey!" His eyes narrowed, as he held his now injured arm. "What was that for?"

"Karma was taking too long."

He had to hide a smile. "Well, you hit like a girl."

She crossed her arms. " I _am _a girl. What's your excuse?"

His jaw dropped. And just as he was about to retort, Nathan interrupted.

"Um,Tess? The phone's ringing again."

Immediately she recognized the ringtone. It was Hightower again, and if she knew Madeline, which she did, she would keep calling her until she got an answer. Plus, it had to be important if she was calling on a Saturday. Given how hard Lisbon worked through the week, Hightower tried her best not to call in on weekends, unless it was absolutely necessary.

She gave Jane a warning look. Uh oh. She knew _that_ face. So she made a run for it and grabbed the phone off of the counter before _he_ could. No _way_ was he going to win this time. But just as she was about to pick up, Jane came from behind her and took it from her hands. She turned around and looked up at him. They were only a foot apart.

"Jane, give me the phone." she said with a stern tone.

"I can't."

"But it could be important!" she pleaded, hand stretched out, trying to take it back.

He pulled away quickly out of her reach. "That's what i'm afraid of."

"Jane, please."

_Damn._ She was using the puppy dog pout. How was he suppose to say no now? It's just that he had planed out the perfect day today and he knew if she answered that call, she would have to go in, and the whole day would be shot. But he also knew how hard it was for her to ignore work like this. The fact of the matter was, if it wasn't for Lisbon, none of them would be here together right now, and he owed her one. Actually, he owed her a million and one. She did so much for him on a daily basis already. He had no place in telling her to miss work for him too. He sighed. Why did she have to be so amazing all the time?

"...Fine." He gave in... as if he had a choice. He flipped it open and raised it to his ear.

"Hel -" But he was cut off by Lisbon's hand raising to cover the speaker.

"Jane! What the hell do you think your doing? What will she think when she hears _you _answer instead of me?" she asked, in a fierce whisper.

Well...she had a point. So he turned to Nathan and gave it to him instead.

He looked skeptically at Jane. He seriously doubted it was for him, but..

_Don't answer, don't answer, don't answer, don't answer _

"Hello?"

_Shit._

* * *

LOL. Nathan and Hightower's conversation is next, which should be interesting:) I tried to give a little more narration to the dialog, and i thought it made for a pretty good chapter. Anyways, i just wanted to say thank you for all of your reviews so far. They honestly make my day, you guys are awesome. So, you know, THANKS! :D But please keep it up! i really want to know what you think so far, and don't be afraid to be brutally honest. You know where to click :)


	13. High Lady's and Tree Frogs

HEY! It's been a REALLY long time, i know, and you have every right to hate me. So let's just dedicate a moment of silence to hating my guts shall we?...great. Now that thats done it has come to my attention that i spelt "tongue" incorrectly in my last chapter, and i do apologize. I have the spelling skills of a third grader. Anyways, this next chapter is the infamous "talk" between Hightower and Nathan. Rated complete humor, so no sadness or angst, promise. :) I really hope you like it. And as always, **review!** Like its going out of style!

* * *

Now. She's used to getting complaints from the AG, e-mails from the Coroner, lawsuit threats from suspects, even the occasional (but not so surprising) death threat towards a certain consultant. But _never,_ has Agent Madeleine Hightower, in her whole career, _ever,_ received a phone call from child services about a "stolen child", as they so eloquently put it. Call her crazy, but she had a pretty good idea who was responsible, and he wore three piece suits.

So here she was, calling in her senior agent on a Saturday, regarding an issue she probably knew nothing about. But she's already _tried_ Jane's cell 3 different times and all she got was his voicemail. Either his phone was off, or he's ignoring her calls. Either way, smart boy. Because once she _did_ get a hold of him, he was in deep shit.

_Finally! _she thought, as she heard the line pick up on the other end. _I can get this ridiculous problem solved and out of the way. _But what Hightower heard next dimmed her spirits _just_ a bit.

"_Hello?"_

... _Why did Lisbon sound like a 5 year old boy? _She hoped to God that she had the wrong number.

"Lisbon?" she asked cautiously.

"_Lisbon?_...What's a L-...Oh, you mean Tess? No, this is Nathan... are you the High lady?"

_Tess? Nathan? The HIGH Lady? Who the hell were these people?_

And then it clicked. _Tess _was Lisbon, and _she _was the _High Lady._ But that had nothing to do with the fact that there was a small boy answering Lisbon's phone.

" Hang on a sec, Nathan?...As in Nathan _Sanders?"_

" Yup! How'd ya know?"

_Ohh she was going to __**kill**__ Jane. _

" Just a lucky guess."

" Wow. Are you a psychic like Pat?"

She chuckled, " No." but she _did_ see Jane's future, and there was _definitely _suspension. " But yes, i am the High Lady."

" Oh." he said, disapprovingly.

" Is that a problem?"

" Well...I don't know...maybe. I mean, you sound nice, but I don't think i should be talking to you."

Hightower wanted to laugh, "And why's that?"

" Cause Pat _really _didn't want Tess to pick up the phone."

"Ah. _That's_ because Pat's in big trouble."

Nathan looked over at Jane, who was in the middle of trying to calm Lisbon down before she hit him. He doubted they were even listening to his conversation, too busy with their own, and he wasn't about to interrupt. He knew better than that. He just shook his head and smiled.

" Again?"

" Mhmm. Why? What else did he do?"

"I don't know, but he's always being yelled at for something."

This time she _did _laugh. " You have no idea."

" So...why do they call you the High Lady for?"

" They don't. They call me High_tower_...Why do _you_ call me the High Lady?"

"...I though that was your name. Oops."

She heard him giggling. "Well Mr. Sanders, it certainly is not. But, you can call me Madeleine if you like."

"Madeleine? I know a girl named Madeleine in my class!"

" Do you?"

" Yup. She looks like a tree frog."

" Well thats not a very nice thing to say."

" I like tree frogs."

She smiled. This kid was just too cute. And just as she was about to say something she heard the voices in the background get a little louder.

"_People like you are the reason people like me need medication!"_

" _Oh come on Lisbon. It's really not that bad."_

"_...that's your whole argument? It's not that bad? Please, explain."_

_He sighs. " You said that if Hightower heard my voice on the phone, it would...raise suspicion. And you're right. It would make this situation much worse." _

_She crossed her arms. Was he for real? He showed no signs in continuing or elaborating, so yea, he was._

" _So you thought that If Hightower heard the voice of a 5 year old boy...THAT wouldn't raise suspicion?" _

_Jane was wearing a shocked expression. " 5 and a HALF, Lisbon." _

The next thing Hightower heard was a low thud followed by an "ow" which she assumed meant that Jane had just gotten hit upside the head. (_She was right.)_

" Hey Nathan, can I speak to Patrick please?"

"Um, hold on." He look over at his two favorite people.

_He was rubbing his head. "I think you gave me brain damage."_

" _What brain?"_

Jane was about to defend his honor when Nathan cut in.

" Pat, Madeleine wants to talk to you."

Lisbon gave Jane a pointed look. " Oh look, their on a first name basis. Are you happy?"

" Very. Maybe we should try it sometime, _Teresa."_

" ...Yea, maybe you _do_ have brain damage."

Nathan laughed. " Pat!"

" Oh yea. Uh...just tell her I'm not home." He gave Lisbon the problem-solved, i-can-fix-anything look.

Nathan raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. He set his attention back to Hightower. "Um...he says he's not home." To which Jane just face-palmed. Lisbon gave him a quiet "Bravo" with extra sarcasm sprinkles on top.

Hightower smirked, " He does, does he?"

Jane knew when to admit defeat. He motioned for Nathan to give him the phone.

" Yea. I think he wants to talk to you now though."

" That's what i thought. Goodbye Nathan."

"Bye Madeleine." and he handed the phone over to Jane.

* * *

I know its pretty short, but the Jane-Hightower talk is coming next so no worries :) Tell me if you liked it, and if u have any suggestion for the next chapter, honestly don't be shy. And i just wanna give a HUGENORMOUS thank you to everyone thats been reading and reviewing so far. You guys are awesome! :D


	14. Predictable

**Hey! So it still took me forever to update, but it's an improvement from last time no? Well here it is. This is strictly the talk between Hightower and Jane. I had another part with Nathan and Lisbon originally but i didn't like the way it read so i took it out. Anyways i hope you like it. I got like 10 reviews last chapter, very pleasing :) Let's go for another 10? Enjoy!**

* * *

He braced himself.

He raised the phone to his ear, keeping it at a safe distance just incase. He knew exactly where this conversation was headed, and to be honest, it scared the crap out of him.

First, she would freak out, questioning his mental health: _Are you freaking insane!_ Ask him what he was thinking: _When did u decide it would be ok to kidnap a child_? Tell him that his actions have consequences: _You're suspended. _And proceed to explain the severity of the situation: _Blah blah blah. _The usual.

But then, she would make sure to make him _promise_ that when this was all over, he would give Nathan back to child services. And that's what scared him. Because he wasn't sure that he _could._

He took a deep breath...he was in deep shit.

" Hi Madeleine."

"Jane, what the hell!"

_-the freak out._

"Ah, you're going to have to be a little more specific." he said, moving into the living room knowing this could take a while.

"I'm sorry, can you please explain to me why i got a _call_ from child services about a "stolen" child?"

"My best guess? Wrong number."

"_Jane." _her tone was warning.

"_Hightower." _

She sighed. He wasn't going to make this easy. "They said a man with blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a grey _three piece suit_, ran away with the victims five year old son." she stated plainly.

"...Well that could be _anybody_."

She rubbed her temples. He was playing dumb and sticking to it. Wonderful. "Yes, or it could be _you_."

"What are you insinuating here Madeleine? That I _took _a child? Do you really believe i would do such a thing?"

" Well i _didn't, _until i heard his _voice_ five minutes ago!"

"Oh, that? That was Lisbon. She has a ...terrible... throat infection, it's quite bad actually. The antibiotics aren't doing much, poor woman. Don't worry though, it's a 24 hour thing. She'll be fine."

Nu uh, she _refused_ to dignify that with a response.

Jane knew there was no point but he'd try anyway until he had no choice. He was stubborn (stupid) that way. "Besides, don't you think i'd remember if i stole a kid?"

"Well let me jog your memory. Do the words: _Finders keepers _ring any bells?"

* * *

-_" Sir, we're going to need to take that child into our care."_

_"Finder's Keeper's!" he yelled and they both made a run for it, laughing and out of breath. They made it to the SUV and got in. Lisbon was already inside waiting for them, and already she was regretting it_. -

* * *

There was a long pause on both ends.

"...They said that too huh?"

"Mmhmm."

"...Ah, yea. I remember now. The kid with the-"

"Jane, what were you thinking?" she was fed up. No more games.

-_phase two._

His cheerful tone faded._"_ I was _thinking_ that i could give a little boy some closure. Give him the satisfaction of helping take down the man who took his life away, his _mom_ away."

She sighed,"That's admirable. It truly is. But that's not how the court is going to see it if this gets out of hand any further." she hated her job sometimes.

"Why would things get out of hand? Everything is fine, trust me."

Was he serious? "No, everything is most certainly _not_ fine, and _no_ i'm not going to trust you because when has _that_ ever worked out? Jane, you can't just go around doing things for the greater good."

"Why not?"

"Because there are _consequences!"_

_-the consequences._

" I understand."

"I don't think you do. This is serious. -_the severity._ You could be facing charges here. Charges that not Lisbon, or I, can get dropped."

"What_, kidnapping_? Come on Madeleine, what i did was hardly criminal, immoral maybe, but criminal? no."

"I don't have the authority to judge that, and neither do you."

"...Let me keep him around for the case. He's a good kid."

"Jane-"

"Please?"

She could already feel herself giving in. "...You know after you solve this case you're suspended right?"

"Thank you."

" I never said yes."

"You didn't have to."

"And i already regret it."

"Don't worry. We know who the killer is. All we need is some good evidence, a case that will hold up in court, and we can bring him in. Then it's over." He tried to sound assuring.

"Oh, is _that _all?"

He chuckled. Well the way he put it _did make it_ sound like they still had ways to go, but it would all come together. It always did.

Hightower spoke again, "So how is he?"

"Nathan? He's holding his own. He's a strong kid."

She let out a breath, "He's definitely a character, that one. But as good as it is to hear he's ok, we still need this finished asap."

"Ok ,we can be there by twelve, twelve thirty?"

"Good enough." she was about to hang up, "Oh and Jane?"

"Yeah?" _here it comes._

_-the promise._

"When this is all over, when the case is closed, you _are_ placing him back in child services, no games."

"..."

"_Promise _me you will."

"You know i was never really fond of promises, they-"

"Patrick. I need your word on this. Do you promise?"

"...Nope."

_Dial tone._

* * *

**Meh. It was ok. Tell me what YOU think! Feedback is my crack! Revieww! :)**


	15. Expensive Discretion

Me again :) This next chapter is twice as long and is going to be a **2 parter**, so don't be confused if it ends pretty abruptly. I _was_ gonna make it one huge chap but i ran into some writers block. I figured it was kind of a dick move to make you guys wait any longer than you already have. So yea, here it is!

* * *

He quickly pressed "End" and tossed the phone aside, thankful _that_ conversation was over with. Well, for now anyway. But he'd jump off that bridge when he got to it.

He knew that by no means was that the end of their little discussion. That she'd be calling back, demanding answers. Maybe not anytime soon, but you didn't have to be a Boy Wonder to know Hightower wasn't the type to leave something like this hanging. Still though, he had no idea what he'd tell her.

With his arms crossed, and his expression blank, he sat there. Thinking, compromising, and ultimately, stressing. And for the first time, truly taking in his situation. He was a broken man who had lost his family to a serial killer. A son of a bitch who he swore to cut open and watch die the second he had the chance. Yet he was seriously considering adoption? The more he though about it, the more ridiculous it sounded. What the hell was _wrong_ with him? Besides, there was the very real possibility that Nathan didn't even _want _to be adopted. Something he hadn't even considered. _Shit._ Not to mention he made out with Lisbon just this morning. He didn't regret it, not at all, but at this point it was just adding insult to injury. He was digging himself a hole, and already he was in over his head.

Wait... why did his mouth taste like pennies? He had been chewing the inside of his lip absentmindedly for the past two minutes, and he obviously bit too hard. This is why he didn't like thinking, all the second guessing just put him in a bad mood. He rested his head in his hands.

_inhale, exhale._

Who was he kidding. He can't go back now. He adores that kid head to toe. And Lisbon, well she's a whole different story. The bottom line is, he knows how _he _feels. He knows he wants them in his life for good. He just doesn't know if they feel the same way.

" Are you trying to hide? Cause I can still see you, Pat."

With all this crap running through his mind, he didn't even notice anyone walk in.

He lifted his head from his hands to see Nathan staring back with a very unimpressed expression.

Jane looked down at himself. He was sitting on the floor with his back against the couch and his head in his hands. It _did_ look like a lousy attempt at hiding.

Smiling, he said, "I was never very good at hide and seek."

Nathan walked over and took a seat beside him. "Yeah...but it's not your fault."

Jane turned his head, "Why's that?"

"Cause...you're so big!" And he stretched his arms out for emphasis. "It's hard to find good spots when you can't fit anywhere."

He chuckled. "Like?"

"Likee...the laundry basket! No one _ever_ looks in there."

"That's true, i _definitely_ can't fit in the laundry basket_._ But you know, I was small once too."

"Really?" He was confused more than anything. "So... could i be that big too one day?"

"Of course. Maybe even bigger."

"Whoa."

Jane smiled, he loved how kids could be amazed by the smallest of things.

There was a short pause, and then Nathan spoke up.

"Pat... are you sad?"

He was caught a little off guard. Was he sad? How do you explain to a 5 year old that he might never see you again come Monday morning. That he might have no option but to send him back. And that you'd miss the hell out of him if he had to leave?

You don't.

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause."... "You're smiling...but your eyes look sad. And i think your lip is bleeding.

He wiped his lower lip. _Damn that stings._

"...You should sing."

Jane raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I should _sing_?"

He took a breath and turned to Jane. "My mom used to sing when she was sad about something. She always said her voice was worse than her problem."

He smirked.

"She was a bad singer then, huh?"

"She said she was, but i never thought so." There was a pause, and then, "...I miss her."

His heart broke a little more every time. There's no _right_ way to console a grieving child, nothing lessens the pain. But you do what you can to help them get through it. So he took him up on his lap, tucked his head under his chin, and held him tight. "I know buddy." He rubbed soothing circles up and down his back. "Tell me about her."

He was toying with Jane's fingers while he spoke. "She loved pie. I liked blueberry, but she liked apple."

"How come?"

"I don't know, but it was the first pie we _ever_ made together. We made lots of pies."... "Do you think maybe _we_ can make one later... with Tess?"

"We could make _one hundred_ pies if you wanted to." Hell, he'd buy a whole bakery if it made him happy.

"One _hundred_ ? Is that allowed?" he shook his head, "Can anyone even _eat_ one hundred pies?"

He smiled, "I know a guy."

"...He must get a lot of stomach aches."

"Surprisingly, no." He honestly had no idea how Rigsby ate so much. It wasn't normal. "What else did she like?"

And they sat there for a good 10 minutes together. Jane, listening to every word.

He wishes he could tell him that over time it would get better, and things would go back to the way they were. But it wouldn't. He knows it never gets easier. That the hurt never goes away. But someday he'll understand, and when he does he'll be ok.

Until then, the only promise he could make, was that he was never alone. Ever.

"It sounds like she was a really great mom."

"The best." he sighed, "...Can we watch some cartoons?"

Jane chuckled, "Sure. Help me up."

They had been watching Spongebob reruns for about 10 minutes before they heard her.

"Ow, Dammit! Son of a-" followed by a few other things that should really never be repeated. Though Jane had covered Nathan's ears for the worst of it, the smirk on his face told him it was useless. He glanced back in the direction of the kitchen. "...I'm gonna go check on her." Nathan nodded vigorously. He turned back to add "...and never repeat those words!" before jogging out of the room.

Nathan tried to bite back a smile. _Definitely not something he'd be sharing at "Show and Tell" anytime soon._

"What happened?"

Lisbon turned around with her finger in her mouth, and a pained expression."...Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a knowing look. Coming closer he said, "Let me see."

"It's just a scratch."

"A _scratch?_"

She nodded.

"Really? Cause it sounded a _bit _more painful." She rolled her eyes, but he held out his hand anyway. "Come on. Show me."

Begrudgingly, she took her finger out of her mouth, and as soon as she did it started bleeding again.

He took her hand in his and the first thing he saw was the blood. And there was a lot of it. He gave her a very displeased look. "That's a hell of a scratch. What were you doing, playing _PaddyCake _with Edward ScissorHands?"

She almost smirked at the reference. "Ok, you're being ridiculous, it's not that ba-"

"It looks like it needs stitches."

"It _needs_ for you to relax. A Bandaid should do. Seriously."

He was about to argue but sighed instead. "...Fine, don't move."

" They're in the bathroom, under the-"

"Sink, bottom drawer. I know."

_Of course you do._

He came back within seconds. "Here." and he wrapped it around her finger with such gentleness you'd think she was made of glass. His touch lingered just long enough to make her blush, but he was too concentrated on her hand to notice.

"Thank you." she said, sincerely meaning it.

"You're welcome. You never answered my question though, what _happened?"_

"What can i say, PaddyCake is a dangerous game."

He chuckled.

"I was washing the dishes, and my hand slipped while i was holding the knife."

Jane shook his head. "You have to be _careful_ woman, it's a knife not a _pillow_."

"Oh! So _thats _why i've been having such a hard time sleeping lately! See, i had the two _completely_ mixed up, so thank you." Then she leant up to his ear and whispered, "_Sarcasm."_

"Really? You hide it well."

The look he gave her was priceless and they both started laughing.

When she heard Spongebob in the other room, she realized something. _Crap._

Jane immediately sensed the change in her demeanor. "What's the matter?"

"Jane, did Nathan _hear_ me?" she almost didn't want to know.

"Hear you?" what was she-

"Swearing. When i cut my finger. Did he _hear _me?"

Ah. "Well... he definitely learned some new words."

"Shit."

He rolled his eyes, the woman was oblivious to coarse language. "Don't worry, I covered his ears for the most part."

She shook her head. "Who'd of thought, that of the two of us, _I_ would end up being the bad influence, really?"

His smile was practically at his ears. "I know, isn't great?"

She punched him. "You're enjoying this? Unbelievable."

He rubbed his shoulder. "Oh relax. You're not a _bad_ influence, you had a slip of the tongue. And considering you nearly cut your _finger_ off, I'd say this time's guilt free."

She sighed. "...Im just..not used to having to worry about these things."

"Meh, bad habits die hard."

She wasn't convinced.

"...If you really feel _that_ bad, just put a five in the swear jar."

"I don't _have_ a swear jar." Seriously, she'd be broke if she did.

He thought a moment. "Then give _me _five dollars."

"Uh, no."

"I'll give it _back_...as soon as you learn some discretion. Come on, it'll be good for you."

"I can't even-...really though, FIVE dollars? When the hell did swearing become so expensive?"

"When you started combining words i didn't know existed. And you just said "hell", thats another fifty cents."

"Seriously? You know what, here." And she gave him a ten. "That should cover me till lunch."

He smiled. "Cheater." But took it anyway and put it in his pants pocket. And only then did she realize what he was wearing...or _wasn't _wearing, to be more precise.

He was in nothing but dress pants and a wife-beater. After their little food fight, his dress shirt _did_ get pretty dirty, so he must have been wearing that underneath.

_But when the hell did he change? Shit, i swore again...Crap! Ugh, I really do need help._

Actually, Jane had shed his dress shirt as soon as he got on the phone with Hightower, but Lisbon was too focused on what they were saying to notice. But now that she did, she was impressed... and a little confused.

Jane caught her staring at his chest, but it wasn't so much admiration as it was...annoyance? He tilted his head to the side "...Lisbon?"

Her eyes stayed concentrated on his shirt. "..What?" She didn't sound very happy.

He considered his next words carefully. "Are you...checking me out?" He honestly couldn't tell right now.

Again, her eyes didn't move from where they were. She crossed her arms and gave a disapproving huff.

"Yup."

No blushing, no hesitation, just.. 'yup'.

He smirked. _Well that was uncharacteristically blunt. _

"...like what you see?"

Finally, she met his eyes.

"NO!"

He _would_ feel hurt, if he wasn't so damn confused.

She poked his upper arm. "What the HELL are _these_? You sit on a couch all day and do NOTHING... you're _not_ suppose to HAVE these!"

"..._Muscles?" _

"YES!"

It went silent for maybe half a second before he burst out laughing.

_(part 1of 2)_

* * *

I have absolutely no idea when part 2 is gonna be up, but you know, _eventually._ What i do know is that the next 2 chapter will include the following: a bet (im not saying about what), Jane and Lisbon talk about their kiss, and what it means bla bla, they take nathan to the CBI (havoc **will** ensue) and from then on they focus on the case and trying to solve it. Anyways, as always lemme know what you think, give me suggestions, opinions, predictions, the whole works. :) bye!


	16. The Agreement

**HEYY YOUU GUYYS! (bless those of you who get the reference) But anyway I know I kinda just disappeared for a really long time. I've been busy...with things. But fear not, because I've come bearing extra long chapters ;) I hope you all really like it and your Jisbon quota is filled. (we really have to do something about their shipper name) Well here you go, enjoy. **

* * *

She crossed her arms. "It's _not_ funny! I have to _actually_ exercise so I don't look like some sort of blob, and you..." She huffed in exasperation.

Smiling, he crossed his arms and waited for her to finish.

"It's just..not.." She contemplated her word choice, "...fair."

Her pout made him chuckle. "Ok. First of all, it's _very _funny. Second, how do_ you _know I don't work out?"

She gave him an unimpressed I've-seen-you-try-to-lift-weights-who-are-you-trying-to-fool kind of look. (Which he completely ignored.)

"And third... I think maybe you're just a_ tad _jealous."

"Jealous, really?" _Was he serious?_

"Just a tad."

She rolled her eyes and hid a smile. "You wish. Now, use those stupid muscles and help me clean up the rest of this mess." She threw him a wet cloth. "Which was primarily _your _fault by the way."

Only then did he notice that the kitchen was still recovering from battle. Though most of the work had been done, there were still dishes to wash and countertops to clean.

"I guess I did kind of bail on you, didn't I?" He'd been so tied up in his conversation with Hightower and Nathan that he completely forgot about cleaning up.

"A little." But he could tell she didn't really care. "What took you so long anyway? You were gone for like 15 minutes."

"Well, I talked with Hightower, which went better than you think, I can assure you."

"Well the sky's not falling and war hasn't broken out, so yea."

He laughed. "Yet."

"Oh, how reassuring." she deadpanned.

"Well, the conversation isn't exactly over, and we still have to... iron out a few details. But it'll work out." He saw her unsure expression. "It will."

"Mhmm. And what details would these be?

"...I wouldn't want to bore you." Telling her about it would just put her more on edge then she already was.

"...ok." She decided not to push it. "At least tell me if she said anything about the case."

"Just that she wants it closed." (very soon...like yesterday soon.) "So I told her we'd go in today."

Damn, she hated working on Saturdays. "And did you also tell her we would be bringing along the victim's 5 year old son?"

"I did." He said with a sort of pride.

_Oh, this should be good._ "And she _agreed_?"

"Of course...well, not _verbally_..."

You were on the _phone _Jane_, _what other way_ is_ there?"

He thought back to his conversation with Hightower..

**"_...Let me keep him around for the case. He's a good kid."_

"_Jane-"_

"_Please?"_

_She could already feel herself giving in. "...You know after you solve this case you're suspended right?"_

"_Thank you."_

" _I never said yes."_

"_You didn't have to."_

"_And i already regret it."**_

_How could he put this?_ "She's ..._aware_ of the situation."

Jane had a way of twisting the truth, and she knew it. "...So in other words, she _knows_ he coming but she's not happy about it."

"...Isn't that what I just said?"

"Barely."

She was about to grab a dirty dish from the sink, but he stopped her.

"Maybe I should do the dishes."

"Uh, why?"

He took her bandaged finger and brought it up to her eye level, making his point.

"Because if I don't, you might not have any fingers left, my dear."

Having no comeback, she mimicked his words and surrendered the plate. _My dear. _She hated it when he said that. I mean, she loved it, but she hated it. The way he said it could be so condescending at times and then again so genuine.

He started washing while she dried and put away. After a brief moment, he asked,

"How is it by the way? Your finger I mean." He noticed it had started to bleed through the gauze.

It stung.

"It's fine." Her voice cracked, and she knew she gave herself away.

He raised a brow, "Your pants are on fire."

"Don't look at my pants."

He smiled, "I still think it might need stitches." The woman could be so damn stubborn.

"_You_ might need stitches if you keep bugging me. It's fine, seriously."

He raised his hands in defeat. "Ok, i'll stop... but you have to let me make it up to you." He still felt bad for leaving her alone to clean up _his_ mess, and as a result, hurting herself.

"Jane, that's really not necessary. Just help me with the rest of this." She turned back to face the counter.

He took her by the shoulders and spun her back towards him. "Please?"

She was about to protest seeing as how this was in no way his fault. For God sakes it was a finger, not a limb! But she knew he'd fabricate some abstract explanation making it all his fault anyway.

She gave him a last pleading look, hoping he'd just forget about it.

"Is that a yes?"

She sighed, "...Fine. But within reason!"

His face lit up.

She was gonna regret this, but "How exactly do you plan on _making it up _to me?"

He shrugged, "I don't know yet. I was thinking something along the lines of jewelry. Something sparkly, big, something you'd never wear...a diamond necklace perhaps."

Opportunities to spoil Lisbon, such as this, didn't come around often enough for him not to take advantage when he could. Not that he actually needed a reason to buy her nice things, but it seemed more justifiable when he did. Plus, she deserved it more than anyone.

_A diamond necklace? Was he insane?_! She was thinking something more along the lines of an ice cream cone. "That sounds wonderful, and everything, but please God no."

His face fell immediately. "Why not?" _He already had one in mind. There was a shop on 5th with this amazing little- _

"What do you mean _why not?_ Jane, how is an expensive, sparkly, necklace going to make my _finger_ feel better?"

"Lisbon," he said with a mock serious tone, "This isn't about you, this is about me, buying you something, so _I _feel better!"

She bit back a smirk, but the look on his face made her break and she started laughing. He couldn't help but crack a smile, her laughter was always so contagious.

She looked at him with smiling eyes, knowing he was still waiting for an answer of some sort.

"I _have_ jewelry." She said, as if it was a reasonable excuse.

He looked at her with an unimpressed expression."That's a horrible argument."

She smiled, "Yea, well thats why I'm not a lawyer."

Lisbon wasn't one for accessories. He's known her long enough for that to be clear. She wore her golden cross, and once in a while (if he was lucky) he'd catch her wearing diamond studs. It's understandable of course, she's constantly tackling locked doors and huge suspects. Things like hoop earrings and dangling bracelets could get in the way. It just wasn't practical. Though practicality was never really his strong suit.

He looked like he was about to retort, but she stopped him before he could get a word out.

"Jane, I appreciate it. Honestly, I do. But the last time you bought me jewelry I ended up giving it back, and _you_ ended up donating it to charity." she pleaded with him to understand.

She had a point. I mean, she never spoiled herself, so he tried to as much as he could. But if he got her what he had originally planned to, it would be way too flashy, and she probably wouldn't be able to use it much.

"It doesn't have to be a necklace you know, it could be a bracelet instead." he stated lamely, in a last attempt to change her mind. He knew it was ultimately a lost cause.

She tilted her head giving him a pointed look in response.

"Fine, no gifts. But the next time you almost cut your finger off, i'm getting you whatever the hell I want." He warned teasingly.

"Deal." That had to be the best "threat" she's received in the history of...ever. They had continued cleaning for the better half of a minute when she spoke again. "You have to put a dollar in the swear jar."

He pretended to mull it over, "mm...no I don't."

"But you said h-"

He shrugged, "I'm allowed."

"Because...?"

Her frustration left a hint of a smirk on his face, "Because, my dear, unlike_ you_ I don't have a swearing problem, I just needed to make a point."

"...Well thats a double standard if I've ever heard one." she mumbled, returning the last dish to its rightful place.

He smiled fully now, "I think someones going through withdrawal."

She shook her head "Shut up."

"Careful now, don't relapse."

The punch he received on his arm was expected.

With the kitchen finally clean, they sat in a comfortable silence. A rarity nowadays with everything thats been going on. Jane focused his attention back on Lisbon. (Not that it strayed too far)

"Im curious though, This jewelry you claim to have-" He knew she had some for special occasions, but he hadn't seen any jewelry boxes when he was in her room earlier.

"Oh it's there...It's just put away." She might not have 1000 dollar rings, but any jewelry she _did_ have that was important to her, she kept where no one would find it.

"Oh really?" he asked challengingly. "Where?"

"In a place." she stated plainly.

He was interested now. What was the big deal about this hiding spot? "If i can guess where-"

"You won't." If she could put her confidence in one thing, it was that.

"Well since you seem so sure, would you be up for a little...wager?"

She raised her brow, "As in a bet?" cause she was so not going there with Jane.

"Not a bet per se, more like an agreement."

Pfft, agreement my ass, "No."

The woman could be a kill joy sometimes. She just needed a little encouragement. "Don't you at least wanna know what I was going to say?"

"No."

Wait for it...

"Ok yes, what is it?"

That's more like it! "Well, since you're so adamant that I won't find it, if I _do_ guess where this infamous hiding spot is, you have to give _me_ something."

"And that would be?" she asked curiously.

He thought about it for a while, "...your sock."

It was times like this that she wondered if Jane was mentally stable. "My _sock_?" From a diamond necklace... to a sock. Only Jane.

"Yes."

"...I don't get it, is that like a metaphor for something or..?"

He chuckled. "No. If i guess correctly, which I _will_, then you have to give me one of your socks. No more, no less, whenever and _if_ ever I ask for it."

She bit back her laughter. What kind of an 'agreement' was that? "Ok. Can I ask _why?"_

"Because, if asked for at the right time, it can be _incredibly_ inconvenient. For you, not for me."

Now she saw his game. He could ask for it at any time. During a briefing, at a crime scene, in the car, the list went on. But still, how bad could it be?

"Ok, and if you lose (which you will), what do i get?"

He didn't even hesitate, "Anything you want."

"...Anything?" She asked, almost seductively. If he didn't know any better, he would have swore he saw her throw a wink in the mix.

He nodded cooly. What was he getting himself into? He smirked at the thought.

She came slightly closer, and he dropped his head down to her level, waiting intently for her request.

"...A tub of _Ben n Jerry's_...and I don't have to share."

He laughed. "You're surprisingly easy to please, you know."

"What can I say, i'm a simple woman."

(Actually, she was one of the most complex people he knew) "Fair enough, you're on."

Lisbon got up to stand on one side of the counter while Jane sat down on the other side so that they were facing each other.

Lisbon spoke again, "You know, all this is irrelevant, seeing as how you'll never guess where it is."

He shook his head,"Over confidence blurs out the risk. -Toba Beta."

Would the man never run out of quotes? "Beta, shmeta, are you going to guess or not?"

He laced his fingers and looked straight into her eyes.

"Eager to lose, are we?"

"We'll see."

Lisbon always loved to watch him guess. It was like she could see the gears in his head turning. How he quickly used the tiniest details and would somehow make them relevant. It must be hell inside his head. Brilliant, complicated hell.

"Am I allowed one question?"

Sometimes one question was one too many, especially if Jane was asking it. But she'd take her chances. "Sure."

"Great. Where's the hiding spot?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nice try."

He smiled. "Worth a shot. Favorite pizza toppings then?"

Well that caught her off guard. "Uh, pepperoni, bacon and meatballs, but how is that helpful?"

"It's not. Just good to know... And meat-lover, really? I always pegged you for vegetarian..."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Huh.." He cleared his throat.

"Ok, If I were Lisbon's jewelry, where would I be?" He bit his lip. "Well, for starters you don't have an actual safe, that would be way too obvious. You don't have a safety deposit box either, I mean you do, but not for jewelry."

Her lack of a reaction told him he was right. "You feel more secure when things are close to you, like your gun and your wallet, but not too close that you'd have it on you at all times, for fear of loosing it of course. _Meaning,_ it's in your house somewhere... How am I doing so far?"

"I'm not saying a word." (because he was way too good at this.)

But her eyes gave her away, as usual.

"Fair enough. Where was I... the house? Right, so considering the amount of robbery cases you've worked on, you wouldn't even _think_ to hide it in your room, being the first place someone would look. Not the living room, since there's no actual place to hide it, which leaves the kitchen, bathroom and spare room." He paused. "We can rule out the spare room right off the bat. And the-"

"Wait, why not the spare room?"

He waved the idea off with his hand. "Too impersonal. You don't go in there often enough to notice if anything was actually missing."

She rolled her eyes, "Continue."

He grinned. "We've been in the kitchen this whole time, and not once have you even flinched when I mentioned it, so not the kitchen. If it _were_ hidden in here, you would have given it away by now. Therefore, the only reasonable place left is the bathroom." He tapped his finger to his lips in deep thought. "Hmm...you'd stash it in something small, somewhere no one would think to look. Hiding in plain sight, really."

_Oh crap, he knows._

"Which means its either in an empty shampoo bottle, or..."

"...Or what?"

"Or a box of Tampo-"

She quickly put her hand over his mouth "OKAY, I think we're done here."

"So I win then?" he asked, his voiced muffled by her hand.

She lowered her hand and answered begrudgingly, "Yes, you win." He had just explained his whole thought process to her and she still didn't understand how he did it.

"You know, i'm hurt that you would even doubt me after all this time."

"Yea, that huge smile has "hurt" written all over it."

He ignored her, "It's all about the power of deduction, Lisbon. That, and common sense."

"Common sense my_ ass_, I don't know how, but you cheated. No ones _ever _found my good jewelry."

"_Tsk tsk_ Teresa, Ye of little faith. I won fair and square, and you know it! ...Don't get me wrong, it's a fantastic hiding spot, last place i'd look if I didn't know any better." Seriously, the hiding spot was genius.

"Oh clearly. You only got it on your _first_ try."

"Well yea, but that's because I _know_ you. I know how you think and how you work, and I know that you keep what's important close to you."

Suddenly she was aware of how close _they _were. Their faces were only a foot apart, if even.

"And if i didn't know all that, then i'd have never guessed correctly."

"Yea, well if my jewelry goes missing, i'll know who took it."

He smiled. The clock on the microwave caught his eye, _11:15._ "We should probably get ready, I said we'd be in by 12:30 the latest. I'll get Nathan ready so you can shower first."

"Ok, I'll be down in 15 minutes, tops." She said, as she jogged up the stairs.

"Hey Lisbon?"

She turned back around, already at the top. "Yeah?"

"I'll still get you Ben n Jerry's if you want."

She glared at him and continued on her way. "I don't want your ice cream pity!"

* * *

**Sooo, what did ya think? Please review!...or don't, i'm not the boss of you. (But forreal I love it when you guys give me feedback) Thank you for waiting so damn long for this chapter. Many apologies. Oh and remember I always take suggestions for my next chapter, so share your thoughts! Later!**

**-sleepyhead13**


	17. Chapter 17

Soon guys...soon. Im thinking within the next week or so.

Sorry about the ridiculously long hiatus, but you can expect a ridiculously long chapter as compensation.

Pinky swear.

-sleepyhead


End file.
